Skyrim: Civil War
This is a movie in a Skyrim series I'm creating. This would be the sequel to the first Skyrim- however; I'm writing this one first and will later write the first entry. Hope you all enjoy! Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim © Bethesda 2011 Movie Idea © Valeyard6282 2017 ---- Synopsis Erik- the last Dragonborn, a hero who can speak the tongue of Dragons,- must take sides in a massive Civil War out-breaking in Skyrim- even if that means burning bridges and severing ties with those he cares about. Plot Assassination of High King Torygg ' We see an overview of the city of Solitude. It is built on a granite arch over the Karth River. Stone medieval buildings stand on it. At the end of the arch is a beautiful palace with a blue domed roof. This is the Blue Palace- where the High King or Queen of Skyrim resides. We see black boots walking down the gold and red carpet leading down a massive entry hall lined with tables and decorations. We see the back of the person walking. They have a black fur cloak with a hood over their head. They walk up the left hand side of a double-sided staircase. They center themselves in front of the throne room- facing the seated High King Torygg. The person walks closer but is blocked by two Royal Guard. The person takes off his hood. He has shoulder-length braided brown hair and a beard. This is Ulfric Stormcloak. Torygg smiles and greets him. "Ulfric Stormcloak- Jarl of Windhelm. Welcome." He calls off the guards and Ulfric gets closer. Ulfric speaks. "You don't deserve that throne. I challenge you to a duel for the title of High King of Skyrim." Torygg's queen- Elisif tells Torygg not to do it, but Torygg accepts the duel and stands up. Torygg beckons for his steward- Falk Firebeard- to bring him his weapon. Falk returns with a steel sword with golden engravings covering its blade- Torygg's family sword. Ulfric draws his elegant steel Nordic sword. Torygg approaches Ulfric as if to strike him down and Ulfric doesn't move a muscle. Then, Ulfric shouts. "FUS RO DAH!" The air in front of Ulfric ruptures and ripples with pale blue light as the Draconic Shout slams into Torygg, causing Torygg to drop his weapon and crumble to the ground with a crack as many of his bones split. After he falls it takes only a slit second for Ulfric to charge Torygg and stab his steel sword into Torygg's heart, blood splattering up the blade. Ulfric drops his sword an Elisif screams and whips out a dagger and cuts Ulfric's cheek. Guards tackle Ulfric and take him away with no resistance. 1 Week Later '''Saved by Alduin ' We see glimpses of Ulfric bound and gagged in a carriage with Erik- the Last Dragonborn. They arrive in Helgen- a fort town under Imperial control- for execution. We see General Tullias charge Ulfric of his crimes- murder and treason. The scene cuts to the massive black dragon Alduin destroy Helgen and allow Ulfric to escape with one of his infantrymen, Ralof, while Erik escapes with an Imperial Quaestor named Hadvar. '''Dawn of War Intro Credits roll as Ulfric narrates. "It was the Fourth Era in Skyrim- home of the Nords. Skyrim was under the control of the Empire from Cyrodill. However, there was a rift in politics in Skyrim. Eight of the Nine Jarls of each Hold of Skyrim supported different sides- some with the Empire, some with the free Nordic ways of old. I supported the Nords in this conflict. And I lead them. I killed High King Torygg on 4E 201 during a duel for the throne. I was charged with treason and murder although it was in true Nordic culture for one combatant of a duel to not make it out alive. I rose my army in the East of Skyrim- the Stormcloaks, supported by Eastmarch, Winterhold, The Pale, and The Rift. The Empire rose its forces under the flags of Haafingar, The Reach, Hjaalmarch, and Falkreath. The central Hold- Whiterun- remained neutral. The Civil War had begun." 1 Month Later 'Recruitment of the Dragonborn ' We see Erik lounging in his manor in Eastmarch Hold. He looks out his window and the stone walls surrounding the ancient city of Windhelm loom across the White River. Erik is wearing is Greybeard training robes- a gray gi with several layers. He sees the distant silhouette of Odahviing- a red Dragon who assisted Erik in slaying the evil Dragon Alduin. Erik leaves his manor and walks across the massive stone bridge crossing the river below to Windhelm's gates. Erik enters the city as a blizzard kicks in. The streets are cobbled and covered in snow. A massive statue of Ysgramor- the first Nordic hero stand proud in the corner of the wall. A well-lit tavern stands in the center of the street with drunks outside of it yelling at Dark Elves for being "Imperial spies" and for "Polluting the city with their stink". The drunks keep yelling insults at the Dark Elves entering the Gray Quarter- a slum where the segregated Dark Elves live. Erik gets sick of this and tells one of the drunkards to shut up. The drunkard gets in Erik's face and asks if he really wants to do this. Erik smiles and shouts. "FUS!" A wave of pale blue energy ripples through the air and knocks the drunkard into the snow. The second drunkard attempts to punch Erik in the face, but Erik catches the punch, breaks the man's wrist and socks him in the face- knocking him down into the snow. Guards charge Erik and bind him and place him under arrest for assault. As he's being taken away, he smiles at the Dark Elf women and her child who the drunkards were insulting. The guards drag him into the Palace of the Kings- a massive stone castle which houses Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. The guards drop him at the feet of Ulfric's throne. Ulfric smirks. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? The Dragonborn of legend. The one who slayed Alduin. Well, I don't see you going to a jail cell like a wild animal so I'll give you your options: You could go to prison for about a year or so, you could walk away like a free man, or- and I recommend this one- you go outside my palace and sign up for a role in the Stormcloaks." Erik replies. "What's in it for me if I sign up?" Ulfric raises and eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Erik replies. "Well you know that having the most powerful warrior in Skyrim in your army requires compensation right?" Ulfric scowls. "Well, if you have to be rewarded, I could gift you the position of being my steward after the war is over." Erik rolls his eyes. "Being a glorified slave is not what I call compensation." Ulfric sighs. "Fine. You can become Windhelm's thane, which grants all the usual rewards of that title; and I'll sell you the manor on the west side of the city." Erik accepts. "The funniest part is I would have done it for nothing." Ulfric sighs and smiles and beckons Erik out of the palace. Erik leaves and goes outside to a recruitment desk and signs up. The soldier working the desk tells him to take his file into the war room in the palace and talk to Gunmar Stone-Fist- the Jarl's best friend and housecarl. Erik goes to speak with Gunmar. He gives Gunmar his file and after a brief conversation, Gunmar gives Erik some basic padded armor with a blue cloth decorating it- basic Stormcloak attire. Ulfric enters and tells Gunmar off. "No, no, no! This is the Dragonborn! He deserves better. He's being promoted directly to Snow-Hammer." Gunmar instead gives Erik light plated armor with bear skin decorating it. The armor's gauntlets are steel and have outward spikes on the knuckles. The armor even has the upper jaw and head of a bear acting as a helmet, the inside padded with leather. Ulfric speaks. "Welcome to the Stormcloaks." TBA Cast *Erik/The Dragonborn- Jake Gyllenhaal *Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak- Vladimir Kulich *Jarl Balgruff the Greater- Jeff Bridges *General Tullias- Micheal Hogan *Vignar Gray-Mane- Peter Capaldi *Delphine- Cate Blanchett *Esbern- Max von Sydow *Jarl Elisif the Fair- Emma Watson *High King Torygg- Bradley Cooper *Jarl Laila Law-Giver- Julianne Moore *Maven Black-Briar- Sandra Bullock *Jarl Skald the Elder- Willem Dafoe *Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone- Maggie Smith *Jarl Siddgier- Cillian Murphy Category:Movies *Jarl Korir- Josh Duhamel *Kralder- Alain Delon *Falk Firebeard- Damian Lewis *Ralof- Seth Green *Hadvar- Category:Valeyard6282 Category:Elder Scrolls Movies